Mystery People
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: So there is a new website that the cheerleaders made for the school-A match making site!-and this is mandatory for all students. Sam actually hits it off pretty well with this Nomad guy and Danny hits is off with another girl as well. How will Danny and Sam deal with these new people and who are they anyways? Some ideas used from A Cinderella Story.
1. Nomad

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, not me. I am just using his characters in my story. I also do not own any parts from the movie "A Cinderella Story." Remember to review at the end or favorite this story. **

Beep Beep Beep the stupid annoying alarm clock woke me up at 6:00. I hate school especially because of all the popular girls there. I had a really bad feeling about going today too. I wish I could just stay home today but my parents would so kill me. I walked out the door and down the sidewalk. I watched as the kids stuffed bus drove by and walked passed Danny's house. I heard a lot of shouting going on inside then Danny walked out the door and ran towards me.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, just scrambling to get ready. Dads been on the ritz about Danny Phantom so no more flying to school for a while. It was luck that you were right outside my house."

"Yep, so that means you won't be late to class anymore right?"

"Heh, no promises."

We continued walking for a while for a while till Danny spoke up again.

"Do you feel something strange today? Like we shouldn't go to school?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I did think that this morning. I wanted to stay home."

"I know how you feel. I wonder what's going to happen today."

We walked another 5 minutes to school and made it just in time. The bell had run indicating that we had 5 minutes to go to our locker and get to class. I made it right on time to class as usual. Just as the bell was about to ring again, Danny and Tucker ran though the door and to the desks next to mine.

"See, not late this time, no detention for me." Danny said leaning very close to me so he could whisper. I tried to shrug off the blush I felt coming.

"You got lucky."

Mr. Lancer walked into class and shut the door. He was about to tell us to pull out "Moby Dick" but then the speakers clicked on.

"Good morning Casper High!"

Uhg the annoying voice of Paulina.

"I just wanted to let you know that the cheerleading squad has come up with a great idea on the topic of social interaction. So for all of 1st block you guys will be participating in a mach making website. Attendance is mandatory. Have a great day!"

The speakers clicked off. The whole class cheered at the end of the announcement; mainly because we wouldn't be taking Mr. Lancer's class today. I leaned over to Danny and whispered, "I think I know what that bad feeling was this morning." He nodded in agreement.

"How is seeing your perfect match on the computer social interaction?"

I shrugged, "brain of a cheerleader."

Then Tucker joined in behind us with a big grin on his face.

"Guys isn't this perfect? We get to see who in this school actually likes us."

"I don't think is works that way. They will just have common interests with the other person."

He shrugged it off. "Either way we might finally get a girlfriend or boyfriend for Sam."

Danny thought about that but then looked back at Tucker. "I don't know man, the whole thing sounds stupid."

Then the whole class got up and started following Mr. Lancer out the room. Tucker got up too.

"Just give it a try guys; and who knows you both might be each other's match."

He walked out the room with the class. Danny and I just turned to each other but when we made eye contact we shot our glances back. I swear I saw Danny blush…wait I'm blushing too.

"Umm let's just get this over with."

"Oh, uh yeah."

We got up and left to the computer room. When we got to the computers the website was already up. The boys and girls had to sit on different sides of the room. I sat down and looked at the screen. You had to create a name for yourself that isn't already your name, I just typed in Mystery Girl. Then the password and you were in. The screen filled up with questions about yourself. A total of 50 questions, great. Alright let's see, question

#1 What gender are you? Female

#2 What is your favorite color? Easy, black.

#3 what is your hair color? Black.

#4 what is your eye color? Purple.

#5 what are your favorite hobbies? Reading, poetry, saving the planet, hanging with my friends.

#6 What characteristics do you want in a guy/girl. Strong, dependable, kind, risk-taker, rebellious, imaginative.

#7 What would you consider a perfect date? I don't know, watching a movie?

#8 Do you like geeks, jocks, gamers, or normal guys better? I guess geeks.

#9 True or False, a guy is not actually perfect. True.

#10 What sort of book/movie do you generally like? Horror, mystery, fictional. A/N (I'm too lazy to write 50 questions.)

It continued on like this; just answering simple questions about yourself. Then right when I thought I was done, another 6 questions popped up. The title said 'What would you want in your match?

#1 Do you want a male or female? Duh, Male.

#2 What hair color do you love on a person? Black.

#3 What eye color do you love? Blue.

#4 How closely accurate do you want your match to be with you? Pretty close.

#5 What grade do you want this person to be? Sophomore.

#6 Would you like to talk to your match after this? (I didn't know what it meant so I just typed yes)

I clicked submit and a link to a chat box popped up. I clicked it and the chat box was set up for me to talk to someone named Nomad. At the bottom of the screen there was a type box with my name beside it as Mystery Girl. Nomad is typing was printed above my chat box.

**"So I guess you're my perfect match huh?"**

It said in big bold letters.

"Yeah I guess so." I typed back but my letters were just in print.

**"I'm also guessing that you won't tell me who you are?"**

"Isn't that the point of the mysterious names?"

**"I suppose so. Can I ask you a question about who you are?"**

"Go on ahead."

**"You're not like a cheerleader or a popular girl right?"**

"Most defiantly not."

**"Good, but you are a girl right?"**

"Nope, you got me. I'm a guy named Chuck, wanna make out?"

**"Oh okay, you're a sarcastic girl, nice."**

"Are you sure you even go to this school? I mean you don't like the cheerleaders but you like sarcasm."

**"I'm sure I go here. I just like people about more original and unique."**

"Really? So do I."

**"Well that's one similarity down. Wanna see how many more we have?"**

"Sure, let's start with literature."

**"You have to use the big word?"**

"Okay we can mark off that from our list."

**"No, I love reading, it's just I suck at school because the books I read are fictional and not very educational."**

"Oh I see. Well then what kind of fictional things do you like?"

**"Oh you know, stuff like ghosts, murder mysteries, Percy Jackson :D"**

"I love that stuff too. So you actually believe in ghosts?"

**"Of course I do! They fly all over town. Why? Do you not believe?"**

"Of course I believe. Danny Phantom is one of my favorite ghosts; mainly because he is the only friendly one."

**"Are you sure you're not a cheerleader? I mean all of those girls swoon over him."**

"I'm sure I'm not one of them. I'm just the type of girl who is into the whole black, white, and ghostly."

**"Not many of you around."**

"Nope. I'm one of a kind."

Then the bell rung indicating that our class time was over, which also mean that I couldn't talk to this mystery man anymore.

**"Well there's the bell. I guess we are leaving now."**

"Guess so."

**"Say, would you like to talk again sometime? You know, in this chat room."**

"I'd love too. TTYL Nomad."

**"Same to you Mystery Girl."**

I logged off and walked towards where my class was lining up. Soon Danny and Tucker were behind me.

"Man Danny I've never seen you smile this big before. You must have met some really good." I heard Tucker say. I turned around to see Danny smiling his cute and stupid grin.

"Yeah I guess I did. The computer did a good job of matching but I don't think we'd ever date. We are probably just going to be friends."

I don't know why but I think I felt a twinge of jealousy. I wonder who his perfect match is. I really hope wasn't Paulina or Valerie. We walked out the class and completed the rest of school.

Three days went by and Nomad and I have been talking more and more. In fact we have even gotten a little flirty with each other. No shame right? I mean we did meet on a 'dating website.' Danny and his match have been doing a lot of talking too. I haven't really seen much of him the past four days which really saddens me. Ever sense we met we have been inseparable. But whatever, he can hang out with her as much as he wants.

Now as for Tucker, he already has a girlfriend. The very next day he asked this girl if he could meet her and she said yes. I thought that she would reject him just like every other girl in the school had; but this girl didn't flee at the sight of him. This girl's name was Kassidy and apparently she has been new sense last week. She had agreed to go out with Tucker because he was the first person to actually talk to her. But now that the days have gone by she is still with him and they actually look like a cute couple.

Well the next day I couldn't wait to get to school and talk to Nomad. I woke up especially early but my parents still made me sit for breakfast and they would not stop talking to me. When I was finally able to escape I sped walked all the way to school. I had only made it to school 30 minutes earlier than normal. I didn't bother going to my locker but headed straight to the library. All the computers there were all filled out except for one and I dove for it. I wonder if any of these people are him.

I logged onto the website and clicked the button that said "Skip to Chat Section." Then in the search box I typed in Nomad. Then his name popped up on my screen.

He was online!

"Hey." I type almost immediately.

"**Hey you." **

"Are you at school?"

**"Yep. You?"**

"Yep. So are you normally an early riser?"

**"No not normally. I love to sleep in whenever I can."**

"So what made you change your mind today?"

**"I was hoping I could talk to you."**

I blushed a little at that.

"Wow, you're corny."

**"I'm looking for a girl blushing. Are you in the computer room?"**

"Shut up! And no, I'm in the library."

**"Darn, I thought I would be able to see you."**

"Well just look for a girl with blonde hair and dresses like the typical Barbie doll. Normally yelling at some loser girl."

**"Wait, I thought you weren't that type of girly person."**

"Oh I'm not, I'm the loser in this scenario."

**"Hahaha, oh you are a funny girl, but I bet you're not a loser. Me on the other hand am the king of losers."**

"Haha well I have heard from others that losers make great couples."

**"You think we'd make a good couple?"**

"Error #4295273890 that message was not received."

**"Oh ha ha. That doesn't work on a chat box you know."**

"Yeah well I just made it work."

**"Touché. Well on a related note; will I ever be able to see you?"**

"I don't know, not today. I kind of don't want you to be disappointed when you find out it's me."

**"I won't be disappointed. From the conversations we've had. I think I'd want to be your friend. But I guess I'll admit I've felt the same way."**

The bell rung and it was time to go to my locker. I packed up my book bag then looked at the screen one last time.

**"So will I be able to see you?"**

"I'll think about it. Maybe if you could quote Shakespeare."

"**Why Shakespeare?"**

"Well you said you hated literature. So now I'm going to test you. How much are you willing to do for this?"

**"I'll do my studies then. "**

"I'm sure you will. Goodbye."

**"Goodbye."**

I shut off the computer and went on my way to my locker. I opened the door and took out my book for English. Tucker walked up to his locker right beside mine.

"So where have you been?" He asked me.

"Oh you know the library."

"Come on Sam, I can see the blush on your face. What happened?"

"Alright, I was talking to Nomad again. I think I really like him."

"Really? What about Danny?" Tucker asked so carelessly.

"W-what about him?"

"Oh come on Sam it's so obvious that you two like each other."

"Yeah well he clearly likes this other girl so I think that I should move on and be with this guy instead. By the way where is Danny?"

"I don't know. He is probably still home or just now leaving, you know him, always pushing for those last moments of sleep."

"Well he better hopes he gets here within 10 minutes."

At that we saw Danny racing down the hallway towards us.

"Hey dude where have you been?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah sleepy head, whatever happened to 'no longer going to be late.'" I asked

"I'm not late; we still have 10 minutes left."

"Whatever. So where were you?"

"Well…umm." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well come on you can tell me." Tucker said.

"I was talking to my match again."

Tucker looked up at him and hooked his arm around Danny's neck.

"Aww see man, I know this website would be good for you."

I didn't want to hear this conversation anymore. I don't know why but I always felt pain whenever Danny talked about this girl. I mean I know I'm doing the same thing with this other guy, so why should I feel so jealous over him. I hate the way he always smiles after talks to her. She is probably some normal popular girl who will help him become normal again. I wish he'd smile that way at me. I closed my locker and left for class. I couldn't hear them anymore.

-Back at the conversation-

No one's POV

Danny watched as Sam walked away from them. What was that all about? Why did she look so hurt?

"So are you going to meet this girl? Tucker asked, bring him back to reality.

"I don't know man; I don't think she wants to me to know her. Or maybe she just doesn't want to know me."

"Well she's getting to know you through these conversations. If she hasn't blocked you yet then she must like you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But there is also Sam".

"What about her?"

"Well, I still really like her, but now I think I like Mystery girl too. How do I choose?"

"Well if it helps, Sam told me she really likes her Mystery man too". Danny's face fell bit and he leaned against the lockers.

"Oh, so I guess my choice is obvious now". He said quietly.

"Hey man, take your time. This is destiny we are working with her." The bell rang.

"Shoot we better get to class."

-End of conversation-

Sam's POV

Mr. Lancer's class was long and boring. Normally I lover English but the way he teaches just kills me. After class though, as I was walking out the door I looked back and saw Danny talking to Mr. Lancer about something. Mr. Lancer smiled up at Danny then handed him a book from under his desk. I didn't want to seem nosey so I stepped out of the doorway and watched Danny walked out. I saw him slip the book in his book bag and walk down the hallway. Sense when does Danny read books from Mr. Lancer?

The rest of the day went by pretty normally and I was excited to get home and talk to nomad. I wanted to just run home but Danny pulled me aside.

"Hey Sam, wanna walk home together?"

"Oh um, I really have to get home."

"Please I want to talk to you about something"

"Okay" We walked awkwardly down the side walk for a while till Danny spoke up

"Do you like your mystery person?"

"Yea, he seems like a cool person."

"Yea but, do you really like him?"

"I don't know yet, maybe?"

"Do you like anybody else?"

"Yeah I do, why are you asking this?"

"No reason, just curious. Do you think I should ask my mystery person out?"

"Depends, do you like somebody else?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well maybe you should give it a good week or so, really think about these two. Which one do you like more?"

"Okay thank you Sam."

"No problem Danny."

We arrived at his house and we our goodbyes. I walked slowly back to my house thinking about what Danny meant by all of that. When I did get home I ran up to my room and got on the side. There were already works blinking on the screen. I wonder how long he has been on.

**"When we are born we cry that we came to this green stage of fools."- Shakespeare"**

"Not the most romantic of Shakespeare but still all so very true."

**"So now that I have quoted him, can we meet up?"**

"I don't know, to be honest with you, I kind of really like this other guy."

**"Oh, I see, I'm sorry."  
**  
"But I think I'm starting to like you too."  
**  
"Oh?"  
**  
"Yeah but maybe we could wait a week, is that okay? I really want to think things over."

**"Yea that's perfect."**

"Great so what do you want to talk about?"

**"Well, how was school?"  
**  
We talked for a total of 5 hours. I bet we would have talked more but when I glanced at the clock it read 10:00 and I was getting tired.

"Hey, you mind finishing this conversation tomorrow. My eyes are getting tired."

**"No problem, oh but before you go I have a proposition to make."  
**  
"Okay what is it?"

**"Well I was just thinking that maybe instead of waiting to get on a computer to talk; maybe we could text each other. We would change our name and number of course to keep our secrecy."  
**  
"Yea sounds great. It would be a lot easier than on a computer." So we changed our numbers and screen name on our cell phones then exchanged our numbers.

**"So text you tomorrow?"  
**  
"Definitely."

We logged off and I went to bed, not even caring about the homework I never did.


	2. Texting

Every morning I woke up to a text that read "Good morning beautiful." In reply I would write "How do you know I'm beautiful? You don't know who I am." Then he writes "You sound beautiful. After the first two day I stopped and just wrote back in reply "Good morning handsome."

We would text each other every minute of the day, well besides during class cause then we wouldn't have phones to text with. During lunch, instead of meeting up we just avoid that subject and sit in the outside area then try to guess who we are. We have no success in that game. There was one time I thought I had him. I was sitting on a lunch table with Danny and Tucker when I got the text from him.

"**Have you ever noticed how Mr. Lancer eats like a frog?" **

I look to the side and see Mr. Lancer sitting by himself on a bench eating a sandwich then sticks his tong out and pulls more food in. Eww. I look back at my phone.

**"Ribbit Ribbit."**

I giggled. The boys looked up from their lunch for a moment to look at me. I guess they were surprised sense I have never giggled before.

I looked around the area for who could possibly be him. All the guys that were texting I had already guessed many times before and knew for a fact that he was none of them. Where was he? More importantly, who is he?

One of his really cute moments was on Wednesday. I was just walking around the crowed hallways going nowhere in particular because classes didn't start for a while. Nomad and I were just texting away so I really didn't care about all the people 'accidentally' bumping into me.

"I feel like I can never spot you out. I think that I have guessed every guy in this school who has a phone."

"**Yeah, and have you taken noticed how many people there are that you don't like or who don't like you back. So many people that look down on you because you were deemed the school loser. Then you think that one of those people who act on you could possibly be the one you are looking for?" **

"That's deep. But yeah I have noticed that. Having only two friends in this school, there are so many that frown upon us."

"**Yeah, I feel like…I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone." **

"But then what? If these people make you feel like this what else is there?

"**Then I think of you. With all these people I'm glad to know that you are out there somewhere unknowingly looking out for me. You light up this dark school."**

"Really? That's so sweet. And here I thought you couldn't get any more cornier."

"**I try my hardest." **

It is now Friday and man did this week rolled by quickly. All I can remember is texting Nomad; I swear I feel like one of those girls who just cannot stop talking about their boyfriend. Though I'm actually not sure if we are dating or not. I mean we don't even know each other's names. I was walking down the hall way towards my locker, not even paying attention because of the phone in my face when I ran right into Danny.

"Ow!" we both said, and then we looked at each other and said

"Oh, I'm sorry." We helped each other up and Tucker came running to us.

"Are you guys okay? I just watched you guys clearly hit each other. Couldn't you see where you were going?" Then he looked at the both of us and saw that we went back to texting.

"Aww come on your guys. You both still text your mystery people?"

"Yea what's wrong with that?" I asked putting my phone up after texting BRB.

"Well aren't you guys ever going to meet? It's killing me not knowing who these people are." Danny texted something back then put up his phone too.

"Well sorry we are putting you through all of this torture." He said.

"Well I'm happy you are taking things at your pace but my girl and I hooked up by day two of this website nonsense. Now it's your turn."

"I don't know Tuck, maybe I'll just wait till she decides a good time. I've already asked before" Danny said.

"Yea and I'm waiting for a good time when my parents aren't around to bug me." I said

"Okay well if it's not done by next Tuesday then I'm going to have a serious word with your people. I just want you guys to be as happy as Kassidy and I are."

The bell rang and we went off to class. Maybe I should meet him. It has been a week and Danny has never really paid much attention to me anyways. He swoons over that mystery girl. Nomad is a really sweet guy and I do like him…a lot. I sat in my desk and quickly whipped out my phone and texted.

"You want to meet?" as quick as lightning the reply came back.

**"Yeah!"** Then I wrote.

"Park bench by the big oak tree at 8:00pm Saturday night."

**"Sounds good, meet you there."**

"Can't wait."

I really hope neither of us are going to be disappointed.


	3. Finally Meeting

I slept in really late on Saturday. Even when I did wake up I didn't get out of bed. My stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. I was scared for tonight and I kept asking myself why I did it. Why did I have to cave in to Tucker and agree to meet Nomad? What if he knows exactly who I am and turns me down? I didn't want to check any text messages in fear that he has written something to me.

I'm just lying in bed, trying to go back to sleep. I look at the clock and its only 12:00, so I still have a whole 8 hours to do nothing. Through the moaning sounds I make as I roll around in my bed I manage to hear talking down stairs, one of the voices is my mom's and the other one is…Danny! What is he doing here?

"Okay thank you Mrs. Manson. No that's okay I know where to go."

I hear footsteps outside my room, and then my door opens and in walks Danny Fenton.

"Hey Sam." He says so casually.

"Your mom just called me and said that you have been bed ridden all day and thought you could use some cheering up. I thought it must be really bad sense she called me. So what's wrong?" He pulled my computer chair, sat it beside my bed, sat in it backwards, and stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Nothing Danny, I'm just…a little nervous about something is all."

"You're nervous? About what?"

I took in a deep breath and sat up.

"My mystery person and I are meeting up today and I'm nervous about seeing him."

"Really? Well congratulations for one thing but what could possibly be so scary?"

"He's expecting this great girl to come to him and what if I can't fulfill his expectations. What if in real life he hates the loser me and rejects me? What if…" I was cut off by Danny grabbing my shoulders.

"Listen to me Sam. There is nothing to be afraid of, if you two really have been talking for 2 ½ days and he hasn't turned from you yet then I'm sure he is expecting exactly you. As for the loser part, that's just crap. You are most defiantly not a loser Sam. But if he does reject you then it's his loss, any guy would be lucky to go out with you."

I wiped away a tear I didn't know I had let slip through my eye.

"You really think so?"

He moved his hand to hold onto mine. "I know so Sam."

I looked down at our hands then back in his eyes. They were still looking at me but he soon snapped out of it and looked down at our hands too. Sadly he let go of mine and pulled it back towards him.

"Sorry." I heard him mumble, he was blushing too.

"It's okay." I blushed too.

I wish I could just kiss him right now but I held myself back. I have now made a commitment with this Nomad guy and I should see it through before I make decisions like that.

This silence was killing me but I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"So, would you like to go out and do something with me?" Danny said cutting the quite.

"What?" I said snapping out of it.

"Well you know, if you're still upset, maybe we could go out somewhere and I could take your mind off of things."

"That sounds great. Just let me get changed" I said smiling.

He smiled down at me then politely left the room while I changed out of my pajamas. I also brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth after I looked in a mirror and saw how much of a mess I actually was.

I walked out the hall to him.

"So where to?"

"Well I thought maybe we could go to The Nasty Burger first then maybe we could go bowling."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go."

At The Nasty Burger Danny ordered his usual burger and I ordered my usual salad. We talked a bunch, mostly about random things like our favorite animals and crazy things to do before we die, just about anything that could get my mind off of Nomad.

Then we did 4 rounds of bowling. I won 2 and Danny won the other 2, I think he cheated, or got very lucky. I was having a lot of fun and I loved all the time I was spending with Danny. But of course I had to look down at my watch and see that it was already 7:00. We were already putting back on our shoes and getting ready to head out.

"Hey Danny, it's 7:00, I'm suppose to meet this person at 8 so we should get going."

"Okay."

We got up and paid for our games and started walking home.

"I still think you cheated."

"How? You saw me standing in front of the lane the whole time, how could I have used any powers to cheat?"

"I don't know; just give me time to think."

"Hahaha, well good luck with that."

"Hey Sam, there's something that I want to tell you."

"Okay, go on."

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm meeting my person tonight as well."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to mention it sense you were so upset about your meeting."

"Oh, well I hope yours goes well. Why don't you seem nervous about it?"

"Well if she doesn't like me then I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I wish I could think like that."

We reached my front door.

"Well good luck Sam. I hope this man is good to you."

"Thank you and I hope yours goes well too."

"Thanks."

I walked in my house and ran upstairs to my room. I fixed my hair, did my makeup, and changed into a ruffle black shirt that covered my stomach and a purple skirt. I kept my purple tights and combat boots. I also wore a black jacket because it got cold out. It was 7:50. Time to go.

I walked as slow as humanly possible to the park. I was nervous as I have ever been. On the way there I took out my phone from my jacket pocket to check my text messages just in case Nomad had to cancel. Scrolling through my phone and…nothing. Looks like I'm going through with this.

I made it to the park and I am a few steps away from the bench under the oak tree. I look down at my feet, walk a few steps, then take in a deep breath and let it back out. I can do this. I look up and see.

Danny?

What is he doing here? I walk a little faster and stand in front of him. He looks up at me confused.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Haha, well I am here to meet my mystery person."

"Wait, your meeting her here? I'm meeting him here?"

"Wow that is weird. What are the odds of us picking the same spot?"

"Well this spot is sentimental to us both so I guess it's not that odd."

"Yeah I guess so. Would you like to sit and wait with me?"

"Sure."

I sat down next to him and we talked.

30 minutes past and we were becoming impatient. Where were they? How were they both late?

"I'm going to text her, see where she is."

"Yeah, I think I might do the same."

We both wiped out our phones and texted them. Then at the same time we got a message.

"**Where are you?"** I read. What?

"I'm on the bench where are you."

"**I'm on the bench too." **

Wait a minute.

Danny and I slowly turned to each other.

"Nomad?"

"Mystery Girl?"

"YOU'RE HIM/HER!" We both yelled at the same time.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. This is so weird!

"Oh my gosh." I said out loud.

I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to think so I just sat there. It has been 15 minutes, I didn't even know if Danny was still there or not, that is until he spoke.

"Are you disappointed?"

I slowly lifted my head and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you disappointed it's me?"

"No…no, I'm just in disbelief." Should I ask the same?

"Are you disappointed?"

"Of course not."

"So now what?"

"Now I think it's time for honesty?"

"Honest about what?"

"Sam, do you remember when I asked you if you liked anyone else. Then I told you that I liked someone else as well."

"Yeah."

"Well that someone else was you."

"What?"

"I love you Sam."

I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open slightly. This all can't be real. First I find out that the person that I have been flirting with for more than a week was Danny then he tells me that he loves me. I stood up from the bench and turned around so my back was turned towards him. Then I heard Danny get up and take a step to me.

"Sam?" He sounded hurt like I ripped out his heart.

Then in one swift movement I quickly turned around, grabbed his shoulder, pulled him towards me, and kissed him. It was meant to be quick and I was about pull away but Danny put one of his hands to the back of my head and kept me there. Then he wrapped his other hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Eventually we had to breath so we pulled apart but my arms stood wrapped around his neck and Danny moved both his arms around my waist.

"So I'm guessing you love me too?

"Yes Danny, you were my other person."

"When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew."

"Was that Shakespeare?"

"Why yes it was. I still studied him you know."

"That's so sweet."

"I try my hardest."

We leaned in and kissed each other again but this one was a little shorter than the last.

When we broth apart I laughed a little.

"What's so funny? Do I kiss badly?"

"No not at all. I was just thinking how dumb we are for not being able to figure this out. We were always texting each other from right across one another. We were the only two left that we didn't guess; well us two and Tucker."

"Hahaha Aww man I do feel dumb now. If only we could have just said each other's screen names in front of each other, would have saved a lot of time."

We laughed about it but then Danny got a strange look on his face.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I just thought of something. What is Tucker going to say?"

"Well I'm sure he will be very happy that we have finally come to our senses and started dating. Then he will rub it in our faces for a very long time."

"Yeah that seems about right. Oh wait a minute. So we are dating now?"

"Well we both said I love you and we did kiss twice so I'd say that we are dating."

He smiled down at me then pulled me in for another kiss making it our third one that night. He pulled away still smiling at me.

"You know you technically didn't say I love you to me."

I giggled at him. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too Sam."

**(A/N) I hope you all liked this story I spent much more time than needed on it. Please review what you thought and tell me if you would like to read a song fiction for these two people. **


End file.
